1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier disposed on the rear bumper of a vehicle to load a bicycle or packages, and more particularly, to a carrier apparatus for a vehicle which is stowed in a rear bumper beam when not in use, but is drawn out and capable of tilting in that position to load a bicycle on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as people use bicycles for leisure activities, they load bicycles on vehicles to carry them around bicycle-only roads or mountains.
However, bicycles are generally large in volume, so they are difficult to be loaded even using the trunk or the backseat space of vehicles.
Although various methods of loading a bicycle on the outer surfaces of vehicles have been proposed to solve the problem, the manner of loading and fixing a bicycle on the roof panel of a vehicle not only makes loading itself very inconvenient, but increases the height of the vehicle, such that it may cause a safety accident due to the bicycle caught to a tunnel or a building, when the vehicle enters the structures.
In the case of a bicycle mounted on the tailgate of a vehicle, complex installation is required for a specific carrier device; and the carrier device remains visible even when there is no bicycle mounted thereon, thereby detracting from the external appearance of a vehicle. Further, there is trouble that it is required to install the carrier device to load a bicycle and to separate the carrier device, when a bicycle is not loaded, thus decreasing convenience.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.